Kiss The Rain
by th4thGenOfKuroNeko
Summary: no...no! they took away my soulmate! and gimmie this stupid little digital camera? u kiddin!-complete. X3 .
1. The Camera

Disclaimer : not me :p

**A.N : XD yey!**

* * *

**Camera**

I hold a digital camera, this is not a joke, I am Demyx! I shouldn't hold a camera but a guitar! I am not a photographer, I am the melodious nocturne, musician! But my friends said different things.

Axel said my music is too noisy. (u think a hard rock is should be a slow music blah!)

Zexion said my music annoyed him. (ok... I could understand this...)

Marluxia said my music is too hard for him (u old bump! U just know classics!)

Luxord said I should make a band. (no comment for ya!)

Xigbar said my music is cool (oh Thx pal!)

Saix said my music ruin his quiet tea time (u think u r a kind of a lady huh?)

Xehanort said my music is like a the end of the world (what's wrong with you?! It's a melodies of life!!)

Larxene and the others are really don't care about me

But they took some serious talk and decided to take a way my soul mate (guitar), and gave me this stupid digital camera, they told me to stop playing with my sweetie guitar and searching for a new hobby, BLAH! It's so funny made me can't laugh at all

See all the things around me from the top of the tower clock at twilight, I thought I could find something interesting to take for my new camera, but the only interesting thing I saw is a big old tree, and I think it's kinda cool with all the shade of sun sets things, yummy… it's perfect.

Now I got my eyes stuck at a girl down the tree, her position down the tree it's totally match up! Behind my awareness I took every inch of her move with my camera all the times, and the girl turned her head to me realized the flash from my digital camera, her dark beauty brunette looks so light and soft like a silk, and her green eyes are the color of life. Shortly, she is totally a model of my mind, but I don't care even she think I stalked, I keep taking her photo until she disappeared from my eyes as she walk slowly like an angel. She might not smile at all, but she was the only one in town that interested me so much.

I looked at the picture of her, zoomed it until the maximum size and stared at her face for a long time, I smiled at myself and I realized music is not everything, coz I've already fallen with something else, I want to take more pictures of her while those pictures showing every move of her as a part of her life.

I wonder when I can see her again…

Oh and camera... I think you're not really that stupid, not at all... not a bit, I mean, you save my day...

* * *

**A.N : What a typical story... don't u think so? Review is good things**


	2. Kiss The Rain

_Disclaimer: Duh...! Not me!_

_A.N: enjoy_

_Kiss The Rain_

**Heeeeeey guuuys! It's me DEMYX your hottest cutes sweetest and more good thingies end with est boy! I amreally-really happy today! Now... do you wanna know why Demyx is happy...? ok I'll tell you why... because... what..! u don't even care why Demyx is happy..? NAH! Don't care! Demyx still goin to tell u the story! Ok here you go so three days ago...**

They have seen it, all that inartistic people seen the photo I've taken, the photo of my evergreen girl, and they forced me to continued my new hobby, "search that girl and make her yours!" they said, (you kiddin me!). I want her to be mine; but just as my photo object, that's all, that's why I came to this town again. 

I stopped my undecided wander walked at a local school in that town, I entered the unlocked gate and it seems like there's no one here, maybe because today is still a summer vacation. I entered this school not because I want to, but it was suddenly rain out side! What a pain...

Walking through the creepy school, I felt kinda scared heard someone stepped in front of me, and every time I walk the steps getting closer, and finally after the sound of the steps getting more closer, I passed that person in this dark corridor, I startled, my heart beat more faster than before, I sweat and turned my head to that person, and I realized something, that was the girl I've been searchin for. She walked really fast with both eyes closed, and now she hit the wall in front of her.

I was not searching for a chance, but I should help her, shouldn't I? I walked towards her. She crawled on the floor whimpered like a kitten.

"Why do you close your eyes?" I asked her lifting her right arms up to help her stands. She whimpered, "I am scared, when the rains came this school is really creepy...", I could barely laugh with that, I felt the same thing as well, she lifted her head and looking straight at me with her green leave eyes smiled, "thanks..." said the girl biting her lips embarrassingly.

"Did u bring an umbrella?" I asked her, she shook her head, "so... what should we do to wait...?" I asked her, she just give me a slight smile.

I followed the girl who lead me to a room, a music room which's full with many kind of instrument, I couldn't believe I could see a guitar again, made me want to play it right here right now, I turn my head to the girl, she had a sit in front of the big classic black Piano, "u can play?" I asked, "a little... hmm... this rain reminds me of a song..." she muttered, "hey Mister Can I ask your name?" asked the girl politely, "Demyx..." I answered in low tone, I felt little awkward called by mister, "Ok Demyx, I am Olette...And I'll present you a song"

"Kiss the rain..."

Her fingers pressing the piano key one by one, a soft touch arranged the formation of the pieces harmony, a perfect collaboration of beauty with perfect symphony.

I enjoyed every second of her music played, every harmony she made, this song provoke my hidden desire to touch that rhythms, and the only way I could think to touch it is, touch the maker.

The rhythms stopped, but I still feel that she still continued the song in my ear, I lift my head, facing the girl who looked really surprised by my silly actions I've done to her.

"You..." whispered the girl still in shock, "it's your own fault, u force me to do it, with that song..." I murmured, I know I just denied my stupidness and blamed her for what I've done, and now I got my face turn into pink like a peach! She just turn her head down blushing as well, giggling at my childish attitude.

I still could taste her soft and moist lips on mine. Her bare natural lips, without any lip gloss or lipstick, made the kiss more special and real for me.

The rain has not stop yet, the quietness still continued as well, I was really glad the rain has not stop, it's made me could stare at her face longer, she looked at my eyes for a second and she moved to the edge of the piano chair, "don't u wanna have a seat?" asked the girl blushing, I just laughed and sat on a little space of the chair she's shared, leaned my head on her, enjoyed the harmony of the rain beside her, and I realized she leaned her head on mine too, full of joy. Together...

I just meet her, fell on her, and she totally own me now...

**HA! What cha think! What cha think!Demyx the hottest, the cutest, the sweetest and more good things end with est boy! finally get a girl! Mwahahahaha! Soooooo... ["i luv u... u luv me... we are happy..."(barney song's ring tone)... oups... sorry she callin me... u wanna know why she callin me? I have a hot date with her now buh-bye!**

**With love from Demyx for all the people who read thiz!**

_A.N : yey... with love from me to you, i need review_


End file.
